Margaret
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Yes, it's what I had to do for English...but I put a twist to her character. A fair warning: if you like Margaret, you might not like this, as I make her really OOC... Rated for safety, as I am paranoid.


**I had to write a diary entry for English, and it had to be about Margaret. I absolutely _loathe _her, so I decided to make her a stupid bitch who has to memorize what she says from a card, no questions asked. Well, it's more of a monologue, as my English teacher pointed out (I know, I fail :p), but I had _so much fun _writing this! I know it's not good, and she is _supposed _to be _extremely _OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Much Ado About Nothing. If I did, Claudio would have died somewhere in the story and Hero would have married someone else who deserves her.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Wow! Today was _such_ a weird day! Hah, not that it concerns me...right? Right? Maybe...*gasp* maybe it really _does _concern me! But, wait...what does the word 'concern' mean? Or the word 'maybe', for that matter...I guess they sound right...but I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN! This also goes for the word 'matter'...I like that word...gosh! I'm using so many words that don't make any sense!

Um...what does the word 'sense' mean? Anyway...

Yesterday, everything had begun. That simply _gorgeous _man, uhm...Borachio, I think his name is...isn't it? Oh, dear, I'm simply _atrocious _(whatever that means...it sounds bad) at remembering names! But, moving on...he'd told me about this simply _charming _plan! He'd said that all I had to do was to come to my mistress' balcony at night, wear said mistress' clothing and respond to the name 'Hero', which is my mistress' name. He'd also said that I should flirt (whatever that means...he'd just said that it meant that I had to talk like...like I wanted to _see _him, if you understand...) outrageously (again, such a big word...what the heck does it mean, really? All Borachio had said was that it meant _a lot_) with him, so I had. He had been impressed (whatever that means...he told me that it meant that he was proud of me), so impressed that he'd come up to my room to tell me how proud he was of me! I'd felt honoured; this was such a...a...privilege (he'd told me that that big word had meant that I _deserved _his presence, because I was special), and he'd told me repeatedly how proud of me he'd been.

That was yesterday. Today, however, was different!

This morning, I had gotten up, dressed, and opened the package on my dressing table; it was from Borachio, and in it were pages of paper with writing on it, along with _explicit _(Borachio had said in the letter that 'explicit' meant very, very, very detailed) instructions that said that I had to memorise the words on the paper extra-ordinarily (_that _means 'not ordinary'; I figured that out myself!) well for the wedding that was to take place today! I did so, and it took me _ages _to do it, but I finally did, knowing my dear Borachio would be distraught (I was told that that meant very, very, very upset) with me if I didn't.

_Anyway_, at the wedding, dear Hero was disgraced (it means, according to Borachio, that she was made to look very bad!) by that meanie Claudio...he claimed that she'd been conversing with someone else on the night before her wedding! And, that man had been _Borachio_!

But, I found that silly, seeing as Borachio had been talking with _me _at the time Hero had been said to have been out. Oh! That reminds me! Borachio and his friend, Conrad, have been _arrested by the Watch! _I can't believe that! I am in shock; what could my dear Borachio have done that would have made be seen as a _bad person_!?

After the whole wedding stuff-up, I had gone over to Benedick, who had been doing something with a piece of paper. He had implored me for advice on writing a song for his lady-friend, Beatrice, but I had said something else that had resulted in me not getting him to write a song for me that described my awesome beauty.

Oh, I forgot to mention...me, Hero and Ursula had decided to trick Beatrice into believing something...I can't remember, but it must have been _boring _and not fun at all, for I can't remember. Anyway, this happened before the stuff I mentioned in the above bits of writing, so it isn't as clear in my mind.

Well, that's all from me, until _next time!_

~Margaret

* * *

**Yep, I really hate her. But, please don't flame! I'll accept any helpful criticism, though :p**

**~STEPHANO**


End file.
